Running Away
by Tara the Runaway
Summary: Luna Brooks has been abused & neglected by her family since she was 4. But now, she's leaving behind everything in her life for a new one in a town she's never even heard of! Lots of heartbreak, lies, enemies, & weird stuff! Yeah, I know lame summary. The story itself is better. This is my first story, so please go easy on me!
1. Welcome to Starship Valley!

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Starship Valley!**

My father's footsteps pounded on the ground behind me. I picked up the pace & ran a little faster. _You're not bringing me back home this time_, I thought to myself. I glanced at the train ticket in my hand. I had bought it so I would have somewhere to go, but I didn't even know where it led to. I saw the train arrive at the station. _Thank goodness…_

The doors to the train opened. I was so close to the train. _Just a little further, & I'll be free! _I told myself. The train's doors started to close. My dad's feet still pounded behind me. I did a roll & got on the train just in time, with my father's fists slamming into the doors. I took a seat & breathed a mental sigh of relief. _I finally got away…_

* * *

"Well, hello there!" I fell out of my seat at the sudden voice. My eyes adjusted, & there, standing in front of me, was a cat. A **talking** cat.

"Am I dreaming?" I whispered to myself.

"Well, if you're dreaming, then that would mean that I am too, so I guess not," the cat replied. My eyes widened. I realized that I was **not **dreaming.

"Well, as long as I'm here, do you mind if I take a seat?" he (I'm assuming it was a he) asked me.

"Go away, Kitty!" I screeched at him. I didn't want a talking cat sitting next to me on a train with no one else on it! _Wait a minute… that's strange_, I thought to myself. _There's no one else here…_

"Hah, don't be silly!" he said, taking the seat next to mine. I scooted over a little bit & eyed him cautiously.

"So, I see you've got a ticket for Starship Valley," he spoke. "Huh?" I instinctively said. I glanced down at the ticket in my hand. Sure enough, it said Starship Valley on it.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I do," I softly replied, still glancing at my ticket. It was strange. I had never in my life heard of a place called Starship Valley.

"Well, tell me about yourself," the cat asked.

"I will," I told him, "but first, you have to tell me who you are."

"Okay then. My name is Rover. I love riding trains because it's so relaxing, so that's why I'm here on this train." The cat told me.

"Oh. Well that's pretty cool then." I said. "Well, my name is Adelaide Brooks, but everyone calls me Luna," I began. "I'm 17 years old, & my hometown is Moonlight Mountains. I love to design Halloween costumes & stay up late. I've been neglected & abused by my parents & my brother, & I pretty much just left all of my friends & family by getting on this train." I finished.

"Well, if you were neglected & abused, then I can see why you got on this train. But Starship Valley is a great place with kind & friendly people. You'll love it." Rover assured me with a warm smile.

"Now arriving in Starship Valley! Please take your belongings & have a nice day!" the train engineer said through the speakers.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Luna. Good luck!" Rover called out to me as I got off the train with my bag, the only thing I had brought with me.

* * *

When I got into the train station, I checked my bag. All that I had was a hairbrush, a toothbrush, an extra pair of clothes, my music box, a peach, a cherry, a pear, & my designs.

I sighed & exited the train station. But when I walked down all of the steps, I stopped in my tracks & my eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, she's pretty!" a pink, spotted bunny fawned.

"She looks like fun!" an elephant with a green helmet exclaimed.

"Do you think she'll be my friend?" a black & white bunny whispered to the pink one.

"Guys, stop it. I think she's confused. Give her some space," a snow white squirrel softly said. He glanced over at me. When he saw I was looking at him too, he flashed me a shy smile, which put me in shock for a moment, before I heard another voice.

"Thank you, Marshal," a yellowish-white dog with a ponytail said to the squirrel. "Hi there! We've been waiting for you to arrive!" the puppy said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, surprised & confused. "I think you have the wrong person. I didn't even know I was coming here until about an hour ago! How could you have been waiting for me?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Mayor! You're the only one who got off the train! What are you talking about?" the puppy asked me.

"What am **I **talking about? What are **you **talking about? And Mayor? I'm no mayor! This is all a mistake!" I pleaded with her.

"Oh, stop it with the jokes," she giggled. "Just come to the Town Hall when you're ready. Bye-bye!" she squeaked as she waved & trotted off.

"Wait!" I called after her. "Where's the Town Hall? And what are you talking about?"

"You really don't know what's going on, do you?" a questioning voice behind me asked. I spun around, & behind me was the squirrel from earlier.

"Hi, my name's Marshal," he told me. "Welcome to Starship Valley."

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_This is my first story, so please don't be to critical! I tried really hard to come up with an idea for a story that wasn't to common, so I'm pretty proud that I came up with this in only about an hour or so. I'll try to upload as much as I can after I get school out of the way. Rate & review, please!_**

**_~foreverdark_**


	2. Dogs and Peanuts

**Chapter 2**

**Dogs and Peanuts**

"Um, do you happen to know why this town is filled with animals? No offense, it's just that I'm used to towns having citizens that are, well… humans," I asked Marshal.

"Let me explain," Marshal told me. "Starship Valley is a place that, obviously, isn't like other places. Whenever someone is running away, somehow, our little town always knows. Then we make sure that they get a ticket that leads them here. Now, you're probably wondering why. It's because Starship Valley is such a carefree place! Everyone always acts like a family, even if they've only talked to each other twice. Well, at least most people do…" he trailed off. He realized his mistake, & continued. "I know that you really ran away. But out town was expecting a mayor, & I guess that everyone got confused & thought that you were our new mayor. But don't worry. I'll help you out."

I couldn't believe that this little squirrel that I had only known for 6 minutes was offering to help me out in my time of need! "That's so sweet of you…" I softly said to him, blushing. I noticed that I was blushing & looked away. He looked surprised, but then his face eased & he gave me a welcoming smile.

"Marshal!" an annoying voice called out from behind us. I glanced behind myself, & there was a red & brown punkish dog heading our way.

When she got to us, she immediately started talking. "Marshal, where have you been?" she screeched at him. But then she saw me.

"Oh, who's this, huh, Marshal? Are you cheating on me with this piece of trash?" she yelled at both of us.

"What? No! Makenzie, this is the new Mayor!" Marshal tried to explain to… Makenzie, I guess.

"Wow. If you're really the new Mayor, we really were desperate." She grumbled. "C'mon, I don't want my boyfriend to be influenced by an ugly outsider." She said to Marshal, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend'. She then grabbed his arm & dragged him with her.

He turned around to look at me with sad eyes. But then he threw me a piece of paper. I glanced back at him, but he was already walking by Makenzie's side again.

I unfolded the piece of paper, & there was a note on the inside. It said, _Meet me at my house at midnight. Makenzie goes to sleep at 9, & your house is right next to mine, so it should work out fine. –M_

I folded the note again & put it in my pocket. _Guess I'm busy tonight,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey!" a high pitched voice squealed as I was tackled to the ground. I spit out some dirt that had gotten in my mouth & looked at who was above me. On top of me was a pink & purple squirrel with beady eyes & a striped top. "What are you doing?" I calmly asked.

"Do you want me to take you to the Town Hall? Isabelle is waiting for you, & I don't want you to be late or anything!" the squirrel sadly but kindly told me.

"Who's Isabelle?" I asked.

"Oh, she's your secretary. You know, the yellowish puppy from earlier?" she said. Oh yeah! I remembered.

"Oh," I said, "sure. Thank you." I replied.

"No sweat, I don't want you wandering around lost!" she happily told me. "By the way, my name is Peanut. What's yours?"

"Oh, my name's Adelaide," I replied, giving her a warm smile, "but you can call me Luna."

"Oh wow, that's such a pretty name!" she dreamily said.

My heart felt a little warmer after hearing her say that. "Thank you," I said. It was so unusual to have someone compliment me.

"You're very welcome, Luna! Well then, shall we go?" she said, standing on her tiptoes.

"Yep," I replied, snickering at her. She was so adorable!

Peanut started skipping along a path, so I followed her. After a few minutes, she stopped. "Here we are," she breathily squealed. We were in front of a building that looked like it was made for an attorney to look at paperwork, but at the same time, it looked kind of cozy.

"Well, I need to go now," Peanut told me. "But if you need me, just give me a call. Here!" she said, handing me a small, circular device.

"With that, you can just go on the contacts bar, find my name, & give me a call!" she exclaimed. "Well, bye-bye, Luna! I'll see you later!"

"You too, Peanut!" I called out to her. I then made my way inside the Town Hall.


	3. Mayor Midnight

_**Author's Notes**_

_**READ!**_

_**I thought that it might be a little bit confusing if I just stayed in Luna's P.O.V. the whole time, so from now on I'll switch between P.O.V.s, but the only other P.O.V. I'll do is Marshal's. Just giving you guys a heads up. ~foreverdark**_

**Chapter 3**

**Mayor Midnight**

When I walked into the Town Hall, I saw Isabelle standing behind a counter, smiling. "Hello there, Mayor!" she exclaimed once she saw me.

"Hello," I replied, lightly smiling at her. I took a deep breath, waiting for her to say something.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, just so I can fill out this paperwork." She told me. "Now, when is your birthday?"

"Oh, it's December 13th," I replied.

"You're a Sagittarius?" she asked. I nodded. "Well that's cool! I wish that I was one too. There aren't many, you know." Isabelle ended with a smile.

"Next…" she mumbled, flipping through a packet. "Oh! Where is your hometown?"

"My hometown is Moonlight Mountains," I replied, trying not to take up a lot of her time.

"You're from Moonlight Mountains? That's where I was born!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, & the bells in her hair-tie jingled. "That's so cool! We have a lot in common," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Next… Why did you move here?"

My smile faded & I tensed up. I didn't want to have to tell anyone why I came here. It was too big a part of my life, I couldn't just let anyone know it.

"Um… is that question mandatory?" I asked her nervously,

"Well… I guess not, but I'll have to ask you another question if you don't answer this one," Isabelle told me.

"That's fine."

"Okay then… what is your plan for the town?" Isabelle inquired.

I thought about this for a minute, but then I got an idea. "I want the town to have live concerts every Saturday by a famous musician, and you'll be able to see the Northern Lights every night! And every Sunday of the summer, there will be a fireworks show! Also, during the winter, we'll hang lights on every tree!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Mayor… you have such great ideas! Our old Mayor was pretty old, so he didn't really know what was popular nowadays… but you're so young & fresh… you're exactly what Starship Valley needed to be pulled back together again!" Isabelle thanked me.

I lightly blushed. Everyone here was so kind to me. Marshal had been right…

…Marshal! I still had to go to his house at midnight. I checked my watch. _Good… it's only 10:48__**. **_I had a mental sigh of relief.

"Okay, Mayor, you're done," Isabelle told me.

"Thank you, Isabelle. And from now on… just call me Luna!" I shouted to her with a smile.

I saw Isabelle form a small smile on her face as I walked out of the Town Hall. I took out the device Peanut had given me earlier & went to the contacts bar.

Peanut's face flashed on the screen, & she started talking to me. "Are you ready for me to take you back to the neighborhood?" she asked me. I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes!" Then her face flashed off of the screen.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Peanut exclaimed. I checked my watch again. 11:32. _I only have a little bit of time left until I have to be at Marshal's place_, I thought to myself.

"Thanks, Peanut! See you tomorrow!" I called out to her as she skipped back to her house. "You too, Luna! Bye!" she waved.

I opened the door to my house, walked in, & immediately flopped onto my bed. _Sweet dreams…_

I woke up from my nap. My eyes readjusted, & I glanced over at my clock. _11:59_. I got up, brushed my hair a bit, put it in a bun, & ran out the door.

I walked over to Marshal's house, &, just like he said, it was right next door. I knocked on the yellow-quartz door. "It's open," a voice called from inside, so I walked in.

There was Marshal, sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bag of barbecue chips. Marshal saw me, & I raised my eyebrow.

"Adelaide!" Marshal said in horror & surprise. He hid the bag of chips behind his back. "What are you doing here?'

"Well, it is midnight, isn't it?" I replied, my voice dull.

He glanced over at the clock. "Oh yeah," he fake laughed. "I guess it is…"

**Marshal's P.O.V.**

"Adelaide!" I exclaimed in horror & surprise. "Why are you here?" I realized I was still holding the bag of barbecue chips, so I stashed it behind my back.

"Well, it is midnight, isn't it?" she replied. Her voice sounded really dull.

I glanced over at my clock. Sure enough, it was midnight. _Seriously, Marshal? _I mentally scolded myself because of my stupidity. I made the most awesome girl in the town come over here just to forget that I asked her to.

"Oh yeah... I guess it is," I fake laughed to try to get her to smile again. It didn't work.

"Well, what did you want me to come over here for anyway?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well, since you're new to the town, I thought that maybe we could hang out in honor of you moving here!" I told her, smiling & closing my eyes.

Her annoyed face went away & was replaced with a small smile & a blush. She glanced away to try to hide her blush, but I caught it… just like earlier.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know… maybe you can ask me stuff that you want to know about me, & I'll tell you. You can ask anything that you want," she told me.

"Okay then… why did you come here?"

That seemed to take her by surprise. "It's a secret." She softly told me.

"Being secretive, huh? I didn't expect you to be that kind of girl, Adelaide. Then again, I guess girls don't like it when good-looking guys get too personal, huh?" I flirted with her & smirked.

She blushed & playfully punched my arm.

After about an hour or two of talking, we got pretty tired.

"Hey, thanks for doing this for me," Adelaide said to me.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," I flirted again, & she blushed again. But this time, we just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. And then our lips met.

_**Author's Note**_

_**This chapter was pretty long compared to my others. I want to make this story as long as I can because I don't want to make it short. Anyway, something else… I know that it's kind of weird that they kissed. Marshal is dating Makenzie, & he's a squirrel & Luna's a human. But on my AC: NL game, I LOVE Marshal & I thought it would be cute if he & my OC were together, especially because he flirts with my character on my game all the time. They're not going to be together yet, but they'll show that they like each other.**_

_**~foreverdark**_


	4. Secret

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, I never really said what Luna looked like. Basically, she has long, red (literally red) hair that she tucks behind her ears with a moon hairpin that she always wears, & dark blue eyes. Her basic outfit is a t-shirt with jeans & boots. Also, the reason that Marshal calls Luna by her real name (Adelaide) is because Luna is her nickname, but he has a different nickname for her later in the story.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Secret**

**Marshal's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes for a second & I saw that Adelaide's eyes were closed. A few moments later, we pulled apart. The first thing that she said was **not** what I expected or part of the Marshal charm.

"What about Makenzie?" she asked me.

"Wait, what?"

"Makenzie! Marshal, we just kissed, but you're dating her. You can't date both of us," she calmly told me. If Makenzie & Adelaide's places had been reversed, Makenzie would have forced me to dump Adelaide so she could date me instead.

"Well…" I pondered, "I guess for now we just can't be together. I have feelings for you, but… we can't be together right now." I sadly decided.

"I completely get it, Marshal. You don't need to feel bad." She told me with a reassuring smile to cheer me up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired," Adelaide yawned & laid on my couch.

"Oh, you don't have to sleep on my couch. We can share my bed." I blurted out. I didn't mean to say that; I really didn't. _Sharing a bed with Adelaide for a night…_ I thought about whether I'd die or not.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I yawned & plopped down on Marshal's couch, but then he said something that made me blush & my eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh, you don't have to sleep on my couch. We can share my bed." He told me. My eyes shot open & my mouth dropped.

"Did I just hear you right?" I asked him, my eyes still wide.

"Well, I think so," he answered. "So, do you want to? I definitely won't force you to if you don't want to."  
"Well, I guess we can share it," I quietly responded. I mean, why would I rather sleep on a couch than a bed? It's just common sense.

"Okay then. Just follow me!" Marshal told me as he walked down a long hallway. But something was bugging me.

"Why are you doing this for me, Marshal? And what if Makenzie finds out about this? What will happen then? I don't want her to hate me…" I trailed off. I really did want Makenzie to like me. I just think that we got off on the wrong foot.

"Makenzie won't find out; she goes to sleep early & wakes up late. And I'm doing this for you, because… well…" He started scratching the back of his neck.

"Well?" I jokingly said.

"…"

"Okay, seriously, why?" I asked him.

"Well… I, um…" he started, "I… kind of like you… um, just a little…" he softly mumbled.

My cheeks went red. Not just regular pink blushing, but completely **red**, which was strange because my cheeks **never** went red.

"Y-you… like… me?" I stammered. _Wow, smooth, you just stuttered. Get a grip & just act natural!_ I internally screamed at myself.

"Well, you know… just a little… maybe…" he responded. I giggled at how he was acting shy. The Marshal I knew was never shy.

"So, um, my bed's in here," Marshal told me. "You can have it."

"No, you deserve to have it too," I said to him. I couldn't believe I just said that, but it was true.

His eyes went wide now. But a few moments later, he said, "Okay, I guess. But I'm still going to be up for a little while."

So I curled up in a ball & spent my first night at Starship Valley sleeping in Marshal's bed.

**Marshal's P.O.V.**

Adelaide had gone to sleep about an hour ago. When she slept, the moonlight shone perfectly on her face, & she seemed to glow. She was beautiful.

I yawned & got in the bed, but I tried as best I could not to disturb her sleep. I kissed her head and said, "Good night, Adelaide," before I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Memories

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I know that I haven't uploaded in what, five days? But I'll try to update faster. I don't have as much time to upload because when I uploaded the other chapters, I was out of school because of a state of emergency (there was snow so we couldn't leave). -Tara**_

**Chapter 5**

**Memories**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open, & I yawned. At first I didn't even recognize where I was. _You're at Marshal's place, you idiot, _I mentally said. I went to go brush my teeth when I tripped over something.

"What the heck?" I screeched, but then my hand slammed over my mouth. I glanced down at the thing I had tripped over, & there was a book.

"_Memories, _huh?" I asked myself as I looked at the title. "Well, one look won't hurt anyone, right?" I opened the book & looked at the first page.

My eyes widened & a smile made its way to my face. On the first page was a picture of Marshal & another squirrel. She had auburn hair tied into a ponytail, sparkling autumn eyes, autumn skin, & a green gingham dress.

"Who is she?" I asked no one. I flipped the page again. There was another picture of the two of them. This time, it was of them sitting & laughing in the grass. I flipped the page one more time, & a few pieces of crumbled-up paper fell out of the book.

"Wait, what?" I said to myself as the papers fell to the floor. I gently took one from off of the floor & un-crumbled it. It said:

_May 4__th__, 2012_

Well, it was from 2 years ago. I kept reading.

_Kaia is the most amazing person I've ever met. Her hair & skin are the color of autumn's leaves, & her hazel eyes sparkle in the light. She's so kind & funny, & she's so easy to be around & to talk to. I know that we'll always be best friends-maybe even a little more._

That page ended there. I grabbed another one.

_May 27__th__, 2012_

_Kaia & I were out in Crystalgate __**(A/N: That's his old town)**__ today, & I asked her to be my girlfriend. When she said yes, I felt like everything in the world was perfect. It was like it could just be the two of us against the world, & we'd still come out strong & win just because we're together._

I grabbed the next sheet.

_July 7__th__, 2012_

_Kaia was diagnosed with Tuberculosis today. Even though it'll be tough for her, she'll make it. She's a strong person, & she'll have her family, my family, & me all helping her. She's going to make it. She has to._

There were some small, dried spots on the paper. _Was Marshal… crying? _I thought to myself. I slowly took the next paper from off the floor & cautiously read it.

_September 16__th__, 2012_

_Kaia's family & I took Kaia to the doctor again today. He told us that she only has a few months left to live, but I know that he's wrong. She's going to make it. I know that, no matter what anyone else says. I believe in her, & if anyone else loves her, they will too._

I finally took the last piece of paper from the floor & read what it had to say.

_ December 17__th__, 2012_

_Today was Kaia's birthday. I brought her some flowers & the bracelet with the aqua marines that she had been wanting since that day in Crystalgate. I can still see her sparkling eyes, even though the sparkle left her eyes long ago. I miss her, but there was nothing I could do. _

_ I'm sorry, Kaia._

My eyes were brimmed with tears, & every part of me was shaking. I had thought that he was so happy… I wonder if anyone knows this other than him & me. I put down the papers once again & sobbed into my cold hands. But then I remembered…

I heard a yawn from halfway across the room, & my eyes shot open. I mutely panicked & ran out the door as fast as I could & out of Marshal's house. I didn't stop running until I go back to my house & I slammed the door shut & locked it tight.

**Marshal's P.O.V.**

I yawned, but then I heard footsteps running out the door. I ignored them & got out of bed. But then I saw something on the floor that nearly made me faint.

_Adelaide… saw my… notes… _I was just awestruck. What would I do if I saw her? She'd probably laugh at me & make me move to another town again. _I can't go through that again…_

I ran out the door with my megaphone _**(A/N: If you don't play Animal Crossing: New Leaf, basically you use the megaphone to find people without having to search everywhere) **_& looked everywhere for Adelaide. But just like with Kaia, I knew there would be no reply.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Kind of a weird chapter. But if you want to know how Kaia looks exactly, look up Kaia animal crossing and click on the art section. She's a little waze down, but you should be able to find her.**_


End file.
